


Дом кувырком

by Alfa_kona



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona
Summary: Брюс Уэйн никогда никого ни о чём не молил, первый не просил помощи, считая это слабостью. Брюс Уэйн лучше бы себе глотку перегрыз, чем признался, что он с чем-то сам не может справиться, но…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Всё началось с того, что мне очень не хватало Бэт-семьи в мультисериале "Лига Справедливости", потом я подумала о том, что вечно Бэтса все домогаются... В итоге вышло это.

Это было очередным напоминанием, почему Бэтмен никогда не раскрывал свою личность, даже собратьям-героям – в особенности собратьям-героям. И дело было не в том, что он им не доверял, а в том, что они слишком ему доверяли и – о ужас! – привязались к нему. Брюс больше всего на свете ценил одиночество и спокойную рабочую обстановку, он любил работать один, ни за кого не отвечая, ни за кого не переживая, рассчитывая только на себя. Ему вполне хватило бы Альфреда, который не давал бы умереть с голоду и раз в неделю напоминал, что даже супергероям надо спать хотя бы иногда. Но потом появился Дик… упёртый своевольный мальчишка, сумевший пробраться под броню Тёмного Рыцаря; потом бунтарь Джейсон, своеобразный Тим, неугомонная Барбара… Но так же не хотелось открывать сердце и потому, что от потери становилось слишком больно, ударяло куда сильнее, чем любые атаки суперзлодеев. Дика Брюс оттолкнул сам, испугавшись силы своей привязанности, и пусть впоследствии они выяснили отношения и помирились, Грейсон теперь жил в другом городе и лишь иногда навещал своего наставника. Джейсон… об этом даже вспоминать не хотелось. Как и о том, что тот же Джокер приковал Барбару к инвалидному креслу, а та сама отдалилась ото всех, боясь показаться слабой. Тим пока был рядом, но и он теперь вечно занят по делам Юных Титанов, а когда возвращается в Готэм, то не слишком стремится к общению. На самом деле, теперь было проще вновь вернуться в панцирь, вспомнить, что удел Бэтмена – одиночество, но… потом случилась Лига Справедливости.

Брюс старался быть отстранённым, насколько это возможно. Он даже не позволил себя записать в официальные члены Лиги, говорил, что помогает временно и от случая к случаю… Некоторое время это работало, или Брюс хотел верить, что работало. Но потом случилось вторжение Тангариан, и пришлось раскрыть свою личность. Вот тогда-то всё и покатилось по наклонной. Тангарианцев Лига изгнала, но проблемы начались позже. Лига нуждалась в новых членах, и до официального набора нужно было привести в надлежащий вид Сторожевую Башню, оборудовать её, практически полностью перестроить: для жизни и наблюдения она в эти моменты не годилась. И вся компания, не сговариваясь, решила, что перекантуется у Бэтмена. Ну а что? И особняк большой, и в средствах хозяин не стеснён, и пещера крутая, там оборудование не хуже, чем в Башне. Мнение Брюса спросить забыли, просто взяли и пришли, да уходить не собирались.

Это было ожившим ночным кошмаром. Уолли дёргал по поводу и без повода: то требовал рассказать ему, почему сам знаменитый Брюс Уэйн стал Бэтменом, то сам рассказывал какие-то истории из жизни, которые считал забавными, то устраивал нечто шумное в особняке, пытаясь затянуть остальных в безумства, ну, или пытался уговорить поиграть каждого в кучу игр на больших плазменных экранах Уэйн Мэнора. Джону выдали новое кольцо взамен разрушенного, но бывший морпех теперь решил, что обязан уметь защищать себя и других и без сверхспособностей, учитывая, что уже не в первый раз лишался кольца. Желание похвальное, но он вечно пытался вытащить Брюса на спарринг или тренировку, и это тоже было бы хорошо, но не вместо же патрулирования или и так редкого сна после! И, кажется, таким способом он пытался выбить воспоминания об Шайере, ходил весь из себя с такой суровой миной, но бесил периодическими горестными вздыханиями. Диана продолжала осаждать на амурном фронте, решив, что раз они как бы живут вместе и знают друг друга в лицо без маски, то это новый этап отношений. Кларк периодически занудствовал над ухом по любому поводу – то Джону не посочувствовал, то Уолли слишком резко послал, то Диану очередным отказом обидел… А ещё вмешивался в патрулирование, пытаясь помочь. Как будто его просили! Как будто Готэм не обойдётся без ещё пары разрушенных зданий в ходе погони Супермена! Марсианин же… С одной стороны, он не навязывался, чаще медитировал у себя в уголке или иногда выходил к остальным, но он нервировал одним своим присутствием. Слонялся себе без дела, натыкаясь на всех, а ещё смотрел своими невозможными инопланетными глазами, словно видя тебя насквозь. Мерзкое ощущение. А это были лишь первые пару дней, но Брюс уже готов был выть волком.

Брюс Уэйн никогда никого ни о чём не молил, первый не просил помощи, считая это слабостью. Брюс Уэйн лучше бы себе глотку перегрыз, чем признался, что он с чем-то сам не может справиться, но…

– Алло, Дик? Я больше не могу. Приезжай, пожалуйста…

 

Полуденный раздавшийся звонок в главную дверь Уэйн Мэнора на несколько секунд почти парализовал поместье. У Брюса было хорошо жить хотя бы потому, что никто лишний сюда не захаживал, люди вообще сторонились мрачного особняка, приходили, разве что, на званые обеды и балы, которые были не так уж и часто. Сейчас же члены Лиги судорожно думали, куда себя спрятать: как объяснить стороннему человеку, почему в доме у Брюса Уэйна Лига Справедливости в полном составе? Ещё через секунду дверь сама открылась.

– Вижу, тут вечеринка? – заявил с порога молодой парень, оглядывая собравшихся. Кстати, а чего они все в холле тусуются на виду? Прямо–таки находка для папарацци… – Привет, Уолли, ты давно не заходил что-то, – продолжил он, скидывая спортивную сумку у входа. – Мог бы хоть звонить иногда.

– Дик! – Флэш буквально бросился на шею парню, чуть не сбивая его своей скоростью с ног. – Ну, понимаешь, мы тут мир спасали, в космосе зависали, а я даже не представляю, какие там цены в роуминге. Кстати, надо тебе показать нашу башню, особенно после ремонта – должен быть полный отпад! А ты не знаешь, что позавчера Фриз учинил? Щас расскажу. Значит он решил… – защебетал Уолли, увлекая друга внутрь особняка; остальные лишь молча проводили их взглядом, не зная что и сказать.

Наблюдавший за происходящим из пещеры Брюс облегчённо выдохнул. Теперь всё должно наладиться. Ведь это Дик, а с ним всегда всё становится лучше. Вон уже Уолли взял на себя, и то хорошо.

 

– Чем тебе тутошний воздух так не угодил? – Джон отвлёкся от отработки кулачных ударов с воображаемым противником и обернулся ко входу в спортивный зал. Подпирая косяк, там насмешливо улыбался тот самый Дик, как рассказали Уолли и Кларк – воспитанник и приёмный сын Брюса.

– Очень смешно, – огрызнулся Зелёный Фонарь и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Бэтмен опять не пожелал составить компанию, Марсианин, Кларк и Уолли точно не были нужными кандидатами: привыкли пользоваться суперсилой, а техники рукопашного боя никакой. Диана же… Нет, с ней Джон спарринговать не мог, просто не мог и всё. Тем более, что та не знала полумер, а со снятым кольцом чувствовать её удары на себе будет крайне неприятно.

– Может, хоть компанию тебе составить, а? Говорят, живого человека бить приятнее и полезнее, – вновь привлёк к себе внимание Дик и прошёл внутрь.

– Мальчик, ты хоть знаешь, кто я?

– Чувак с крутым кольцом? – пожал плечами Грейсон и потянулся, встав напротив.

– Не только.

– Вот как? Тогда покажи, что можешь, дядя, – криво усмехнулся парень, не собираясь отступать. – Или песок уже сыплется, боишься за сохранность древних косточек?

Джон лишь невнятно рыкнул. Ну ладно, мальчишка сам напросился. Получит пару ударов и успокоится, Брюс должен понять. Ну не станет же он всерьёз вредить этому юнцу? Так, поучит уму–разуму, чтобы не дерзил Героям Земли. Джон резко преодолел расстояние между ними и заломил руку Дика назад.

– Неплохо, дядя, – усмехнулся парень, хотя должен был уже скривиться от боли в заломленном суставе. А потом Джон почувствовал боль сразу в колене и носу от двух ударов ногой и затылком, а дальше осознал себя летящим то ли к стене, то ли к полу. – Но медленно. Можешь лучше?

Фонарь поднялся и потёр ноющую переносицу. Кажется, нос не сломан, но неприятно, и в первую очередь подпорченной гордости. И что этот парень вообще о себе возомнил? Ну, теперь хоть можно не сдерживаться, раз Дик не такой хлюпик. Правда, четыре последующие атаки закончились точно так же.

– Морская пехота? – спросил Дик, даже не запыхавшись.

– Откуда знаешь?

– Вижу, – пожал плечами тот, но потом пояснил более развёрнуто, – У каждого подразделения свой стиль. Морская пехота – это сочетание бокса, карате, дзюдо, самбо, айкидо и вольной борьбы. И может, хоть колечко своё наденешь? Не хочу тебя покалечить, а так хоть щит будет. Кстати, мне всегда казалось, что пехотинцам необходим хотя бы коричневый пояс, если ты, конечно, не повар какой-нибудь, а ты с трудом тянешь на зелёный. Подстать костюмчику, да? Я был лучшего мнения о наших доблестных вооружённых силах. Армия теперь только картошку сажает? – Дик демонстративно покачал головой, приложив руку к лицу.

– Да как ты… Не смей так говорить! – обычно Джон был куда больше уравновешен, но предательство Шайеры, в очередной раз сломанное кольцо, насмехающийся юнец… Слишком уж много навалилось, так что Стюарт поддался на провокацию, вновь кидаясь в бой. Через пять секунд он обнаружил, что уткнут носом в маты, а Дик сидит сверху, заломив своего противника буквально в крендель, не давая шевельнуть и пальцем.

– А то что? – выдохнул парень ему прямо в ухо. – И ты ещё напрашивался на спарринг с Брюсом, когда не можешь продержаться и минуты против его ученика? – Дик поцокал языком. – Но я, вообще, по жизни добрый, так что могу дать пару уроков, – и наконец выпустил из захвата, изящным сальто спрыгивая с Джона. А вот об этом что Кларк, что Уолли упомянуть забыли. Хотя если бы и сказали, то Джон вряд ли поверил: он слишком скептично относился ко всем этим почти что детям, поэтому и Флэша до сих пор серьёзно воспринимать не мог, несмотря на то, что они вместе прошли.

– Кто ты вообще такой? – прокряхтел Фонарь, поднимаясь в очередной раз.

– Моего ответа, что у меня были лучшие учителя, в том числе сам Брюс, тебе недостаточно? Так мы продолжаем или с тебя уже хватит?

Брюс мысленно вычеркнул ещё одного члена Лиги из списка раздражающих объектов. Дик выбьет дурь из Фонаря, тому ведь гордость не позволит кольцом воспользоваться, а у самого Бэтмена на это всё времени нет. Да и куда показательнее, если Джона уделает юноша (пусть этот юноша не сильно уступает своему наставнику), а не великий Тёмный Рыцарь.

 

– Это мой город! Мне тут не нужна лишня толпа ряженых клоунов, только информаторов спугнёте, – Брюс уже начинал выходить из себя. Какой там хвалёный самоконтроль, если все эти великие супергерои земли разом пытаются день за днём увязаться на дежурство? Да его скоро весь криминальный мир Готэма на смех поднимет! Жуткий Тёмный Рыцарь не может справиться, вот и зовёт с собой всех этих летающих, стреляющих из глаз лазерами суперсильных дружков, которые даже расследование нормально не дают провести, а сразу выламывают двери и стены. А разговоры ведь уже пошли…

– Брюс, ты не можешь всё делать в одиночку, – продолжал увещевать Кларк, не слушая никаких отговорок.

– Могу и всегда мог, пока вы не свалились мне на голову. Я же не лезу в Метрополис, Централ Сити или куда-нибудь в отдалённый сектор галактики.

– Будто ты можешь туда, в сектор, – хмыкнул Джон, видимо, ещё не отойдя от обиды, что на него времени Брюс тратить не пожелал, спихнув тренировки на сыночка. – А мы можем, даже лучше, чем…

– Хочешь намекнуть на мой непрофессионализм? – вроде тон голоса Брюса и не сменился, но Джон резко сделал шаг назад, расслышав угрозу. И кольцо кольцом, но злить Бэтмена – себе дороже.

– Брюс, мы же просто хотим помочь, мы волнуемся за тебя, беспокоимся.

– Я могу постоять за себя, Диана, – устало выдохнул Брюс, которого уже порядком достали эти «беспокойства», особенно от Чудо–Женщины. Такое ощущение, что они все скопом решили, что раз Бэтмен у них простой человек, то его надо всей Лигой опекать. Нет, не надо было вообще ввязываться во всю эту авантюру, теперь ещё чуть ли не под руки держат, не пуская на дежурство.

– Тебе нужен напарник, Брюс, и… – начал вновь Кларк.

– У него уже есть напарник, – перебил его внезапно появившийся Дик, прилаживающий маску к лицу. Он буквально отодвинул Фонаря от машины и запрыгнул на пассажирское сиденье. – Не беспокойся, Кларк, я сам ему по пути зачитаю лекцию о технике безопасности и пользе работы в команде. Поехали? Кто у нас там, Плющ опять не желает в теплице сидеть?

– Ты ведь не собираешься этого делать? – ровно спросил Брюс, когда захлопнул стеклянную крышу машины и вырулил из гаража.

– Ага, конечно. Меня легче убить, чем Супермена, так что воздержусь. Я ещё Уолли обещал с ним на новый боевик сходить. Не хочешь присоединиться, м? Говорят, что неплох, хотя с логикой не дружит. Хотя какие у нас фильмы с логикой-то дружат? И…

– Дик.

– Что?

– Заткнись. Мне и без тебя уши зажужжали.

– Ладно-ладно. Кстати, в этом фильме…

– Дик!

 

– Я давно Марсианина не видел, где он? – спросил Брюс, немного неловко подпрыгивая по лестнице. В общем, битва с Плющом, как и патруль в целом, прошли неплохо, ведь нельзя считать за травму подвёрнутую ногу? Теперь вот Дик, не обращая внимания на вялые отмахивания, обернул руку напарника вокруг себя и помогал добраться до комнаты. Можно было бы позвать Супермена – тот бы справился и дотащил быстрее, но Грейсону всё ещё была дорога его жизнь.

– А я тут нарыл один старый учебник Тима. Ну знаешь, там ещё задачки такие идиотские составляются, явно кто-то под кислотой придумывал. В общем, сунул её Джону, сидит вот, медитирует, пытается разобраться и не расплавить себе мозги, – Дик совсем по-детски хихикнул и толкнул плечом дверь в спальню Брюса. – Располагайся, я сейчас эластичный бинт принесу, – и испарился. Чтобы, правда, через минуту вернуться с искомым.

– Дик, я и сам могу…

– Тихо, не мешай. Сам ты уже очень удачно прыгнул с крыши, – буркнул Дик, разматывая бинт. – Сам ты после этого продолжал прыгать на преступников как чёртов ниндзя, – бинт слой за слоем ложился на лодыжку. – Сам ты пытался гордо и прямо идти, несмотря на то, что нога, наверное, просто отваливалась, пока я тебя не вычислил и не сунул силком в машину. – Брюс еле сдержался от шипения сквозь зубы, когда Дик чересчур крепко затянул концы повязки. – Так что со своим «сам» иди-ка ты в задницу, – Дик, наконец, закрепил бинт и теперь осуждающе смотрел на наставника. Таким взывающим к совести взглядом смотреть, кстати, умел только он. Кларк пытался изобразить нечто подобное, но ему было ещё очень далеко до истинного мастерства, демонстрируемого юным мистером Грейсоном.

– Да ладно тебе. Всего лишь небольшое растяжение. Меня и не так задевали, – Брюс пошёл на попятную и ласково, по-домашнему так, потрепал волосы Дика.

– Вот именно! – встрепенулся тот. – Ты вечно себя не бережёшь, изматываешь себя, подставляешься под удары. Однажды тебе может не повезти, однажды кого-нибудь, кто тебя может вытащить, не окажется рядом. И что тогда? Если себя не жалко, то подумай хотя бы обо мне, Тиме. Не подумал, что я не смогу без тебя? Что обязательно буду хандрить, потом начну совершать глупости, как ты, и тоже убьюсь на каком-нибудь переулке, а? – сейчас, с этим обиженным взглядом из–под отросшей чёлки, закушенной губой, Дик до боли напоминал того прежнего наивного мальчишку, Робина, чудо-мальчика, так преданно шедшего за своим наставником в любую гущу событий.

– Ну перестань, Дикки, не драматизируй. Не собираюсь я умирать, кто ж этот Цирк Справедливости без присмотра оставит, а? – Брюс привычным движением притянул к себе воспитанника, зарываясь носом в волосы на макушке. Только с ним суровый и каменный Бэтмен позволял себе быть… ну вот простым человеком, способным на сочувствие, усталость, эмоции в целом. – Они же полмира разнесут и скажут, что так и было.

Дик не выдержал и хихикнул, представляя себе эту картину, а потом, решив, что с нравоучительными речами и давлением на где-то ещё существующую жалость на сегодня можно закончить, прижался к губам в поцелуе. Совершенно естественно было ожидать, что на поцелуй ответят, а его самого вожмут в постель и навалятся сверху.

– Осторожнее с ногой. Сегодня никакой акробатики, – буркнул Дик, на секунду вырывая свои губы из поцелуя.

– Как пожелаешь, – легко согласился Брюс, принимаясь исследовать губами шею бывшего ученика. – Знаешь, а я правда скучал, – выдохнул он, на секунду отстранившись.

– Знаю. Точнее чувствую, как это «скучал» мне в бедро упирается, – хохотнул Дик, прижимаясь сильнее. – Си-и-ильно скучал, судя по всему.

– Да иди ты…

– В задницу? – участливо поинтересовался Дик. – Да без проблем, есть тут одна на примете, – и нагло забрался сквозь ткань просторных домашних штанов щупать ту самую задницу.

– Ну уж нет. Я тут сегодня раненый, мне нельзя лишних травм, – Брюс втолкнул колено между ног воспитанника и убрал его руки от самого сокровенного банальнейшим из способов: потянул через голову с того футболку.

– Отговорки, – лишь фыркнул Дик, но посягательства прекратил, а лишь наоборот стал помогать высвобождаться от явно лишней одежды, – Ничего, я тут надолго, успею ещё, – и сопроводил это хищной усмешкой.

– А когда-то ведь был милым невинным мальчиком, – покачал головой Брюс, стаскивая с воспитанника нижнее бельё.

– Не напомнишь, кто меня испортил, а? – и поцеловал совсем не как невинный мальчик, поцеловал так, что даже и мысли о невинности не могло появиться.

А потом Дик стонал, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не кричать в голос, раскинулся на белизне простыней широкой постели, раскинув руки, как та самая птица. Он отдавался весь, без остатка, прогибаясь до хруста в позвоночнике, показывая себя во всей красе. Он знал, что где-то сейчас, по расчётам, мимо комнаты Брюса должна проходить Диана, и что та точно не удержится, чтобы не заглянуть в неплотно прикрытую дверь. Дик знал, что та не сможет отвести взгляд, что продолжит смотреть, как её идеал мужчины со всей присущей ему страстью вколачивается в чужое тело, как этот самый идеал рассыпается поцелуями по шее и плечам, которые невозможно перепутать с женскими, как еле слышно рычит, прихватывая зубами кожу у основания челюсти, как жадно и несдержанно целует, словно совсем не он говорил о вреде эмоций и необходимости умения всегда оставаться бесстрастным. 

Дик никогда не отличался извращённой формой эксбиционизма, заставляющей трахаться на публику, но сейчас эта ситуация заводила безмерно. Он уже не играл, выстанывая что-то неприличное и громкое куда-то в потолок, не играл, скребя ногтями по и так покрытой шрамами спине. Он наслаждался тем, что буквально кожей ощущал чужой взгляд, хоть и не знал о присутствии зрителя наверняка – ещё ни разу не посмотрел в сторону двери. Дик чувствовал своё превосходство над этой глупой женщиной, подумавшей, что прямые грубые намёки и воинственность амазонки позволит ей так просто пробраться в сердце Брюса, когда сам Дик узнавал его годами, чувствовал, что та ему до боли сейчас завидует и мечтает поменяться местами. И в последний миг, когда волна чистого ослепительного удовольствия затопила разум, Дик бросил взгляд в щель между дверью и косяком, замечая почти горящие голубые глаза. Глаза эти практически сразу исчезли, Диана, видимо, поняла, что её заметили и поспешила ретироваться. Сложно сказать, стояла ли она там давно, наблюдая за шоу, или всего пару секунд, на миг замерев от шока после увиденного, – главное, что явно осознала происходящее. Дик позволил себе усмешку и обмяк в руках в последний раз что-то рыкнувшего Брюса. Кажется это «что-то» было именем его любовника. Жаль, что этого Чудо-Женщина уже не услышала, жаль…

Уже позже они валялись на смятых простынях, ещё мокрые после душа, и Дик наконец позволил себе в полной мере расслабиться.

– Получается, я разобрался со всеми твоими ходячими проблемами, – лениво протянул он.

– Не со всеми, – сонно ответил Брюс куда-то в подушку. – Ещё Диана осталась, с ней ты что предлагаешь делать?

– Не осталась, я уже всё сделал.

– И что же? – ради такого Брюс даже вынырнул из накатывавшей дрёмы и открыл глаза.

– А она всё видела, ну… нас видела. Стояла за дверью и тайком подглядывала.

– Что?! – Уэйн рывком приподнялся на локте, сон как рукой сняло. – Ты что, и это подстроил?

– Ну, я бы так не сказал. Скорее, не воспрепятствовал, – пожал плечами Дик.

– Ты так хочешь, чтобы весь мир знал о нас? Это же Диана!

– Вот именно, это Диана, Брюс, успокойся, – Дик успокаивающе положил ему руку на плечо. – Она не станет болтать. Ты так хорошо читаешь противников, но почему-то совсем ничего не понимаешь в таких банальных вещах. Она – женщина, красивая женщина, позволь заметить… А так же принцесса амазонок, она всё привыкла получать по щелчку пальцев. Разве не видишь, что полмира по ней слюнями исходит? И тут она встретила тебя, который не желает падать к её ногам, как и все остальные. Возможно, именно поэтому она так на тебе и зациклилась, но не об этом. Я веду к тому, что ей будет очень сложно признать, что она проиграла битву за твоё сердце не просто какой-то сопернице, а ещё и парню, и уж тем более о своём провале она не сообщит никому – гордость не позволит. Конечно, ещё некоторое время она даже с ещё большим старанием будет добиваться тебя, доказывая, что она лучше, но не думаю, что долго. Кстати, можешь при ней, когда она будет думать, что её никто не заметил, отпустить пару двусмысленных фразочек Кларку. Тот – деревня, ничего не поймёт всё равно, ну или за шутку посчитает, а Диана окончательно решит, что ты играешь только «за иную лигу», и точно отвалит.

– Мог бы хоть у меня спросить, прежде чем… – Брюс махнул рукой и свалился обратно на подушку.

– А зачем? – Дик улыбнулся и перевалился со своего налёжанного места на грудь наставнику. – Испортил бы такой гениальный план, все остальные куда сложнее и затратнее… Была, конечно, мысль влюбить её в того же Супермена, но мне Кларка жалко стало. Совсем ведь забьётся, нету твоей выдержки, чтобы устоять перед нашим Чудо-Тараном, а у него, кажется, только всё с этой, как её, Лоис всё налаживаться стало.

– И поэтому решил пожертвовать моей репутацией в её глазах?

– А она тебе так важна? Эта репутация? Не думаю, что она перестанет тебя уважать, как коллегу, а разве тебе иное нужно? Или я тут встал на пути у твоей большой и чистой, но тщательно скрываемой любви?

– Не говори глупостей, – Брюс успел перехватить Дика, который намеревался выползти из объятий.

– Тогда не вижу, в чём проблема. Хотя, конечно, она может попробовать вразумить тебя парочкой занудных нравоучительных бесед. Переживёшь. А теперь спать, сон – лучшее лекарство, в том числе и для твоей ноги, – Дик устроился поудобнее, теперь едва заметно согревая шею дыханием.

– Спокойной ночи, Дик… И… ты ведь понимаешь, что если уедешь, то всё вновь развалится тут без тебя? – Брюс ненавидел просить или признавать свою слабость, но это же Дик, Дик и так всё узнает, а ещё без Дика правда всё развалится. Опять терпеть эту компанию в одиночку? Нет, признаться Дику легче.

– Мгм… – сонно буркнул тот. – Я планировал задержаться, не беспокойся, спи. Не брошу же я тебя им на растерзанье…


End file.
